Kirby and Vex: The Attack of the Turkey Sandwich Queen
by Vex97
Summary: One random sunday afternoon, an army arrives at cappie town. An army of chicken sandwiches? What? Anyways, after the sandwich invasion Dedede orders Kirby, Mety Knight and Vex (Me) to investigate the sandwich army, but everything goes wrong very quickly. This story may or may not include references to other stories.
1. Prologue

Everything was pretty normal in Cappy town.

Y'know until the FREAKIN' LIVE TURKEY SANDWICHES STARTED ATTACKING!

Lemme explain, so it was just a normal sunday afternoon until King Dedede came running from God knows where, he was warning everyone of "giant sandwich creatures" but naturaly we all thought he was insane because, well, would you trust a fat penguin screaming "RUN! RUN YOU FOOLS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, THE SANDWICHES ARE COMING!". That's what I thought. So anyways after that, something appeared into the distance, and, believe it or not, the fatty was right. We didn't know how to react, the freaking turkey sandwiches were squashing people, shovin' them, but none were killed...hopfully. I really didn't get a good look, I was hiding behind Kirby who was hiding behind Meta Knight who was hiding inside a house, looking through a glass window.

When they finally left everyone was absolutley terrified at what just happened, so, again, they just went to the giant face statue, Kabu. I'm serious, these guys always asks him stupid questions like, "Why is an apple called an apple?" or "Why don't I have anymore toothpaste?" it's madness! Infact, they also ask ME stupid questions, I'm pretty sure one of these cappie guys asked me, "What's your name Vex?" some of these guys are just, plain idiots. Oh, I'm Vex by the way.

I probably should've said this from the start, but I'm Vex! I don't know if I made it clear enough, but I am a HUMAN, not one of these weird round guys. I forgot how I even got to popstar in the first place, not that I mind. Lots of people say I dress weird, but what do they know? All I've seen them wear are, shirts, pants (Sometimes), overalls (I've only seen one guy wear these though), and I think that's it.  
So back to the sandwich army. Dedede asked me, Kirby and Meta to go back to where ever he went, and investigate, we still haven't made a decision, mostley because Kirby can't talk, Meta hates me and we're dealing with LIVING turkey sandwiches! Anyways when Dedede says he wants us to "investigate" he just wants us to murder and leave, and I am NOT dealing with those things.

* * *

**That, my friends, was the first chapter of Kirby And Vex: The Attack of the Turkey Sandwich Queen!If you find an error PLEASE tell me! That'd help me alot! Also please leave a review, that would also help.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vex vs The King

For the last couple of weeks Dedede's been completley paranoid. He's been trying to get me, Kirby and Meta to "investigate" the area he found the live sandwiches. Infact, he's been bribing me, I found 20 dollars in my mail aswell as a letter from Dedede saying, "Here's 20 bucks, NOW INVESTIGATE THE AREA PLEASE!" I swear the guy's freaking nuts if he thinks he'll bribe me into this.

So other than the sandwich incident, everythings pretty normal, no deaths just a few severe injuries, but thats it. What I usually do on a daily basis is just hang out with the pink guy...and Mety...somtimes Mety. My relationship with Mety has been...bad I guess. It probably started when I burnt his mask off, or when I microwaved his mask, or somethin' like that.

But now on the subject of Dedede. I can't even LEAVE MY HOUSE cause of that guy. Everytime I look out the window he's there. When I go get food he's there. He's always freakin' THERE! So today I decided to stop this madness. I walked over to the fat guys castle, and when I was finally there he looked at me in great interest, like he thought I was going to investigate, "FINALLY! Are going!? Please tell me you're going!" he said, I looked at him like he was an idiot- oh wait, he is. "No, I'm not going. Stop stalking me! You know I'm not going, so give it up! It's been 3 weeks since they attacked, so they're probably not comin' again!" The king looked at me, with a frown, then he started yapping again, "I don't care! We need to 'Investigate' how do you know they aint comin' huh!?" I swear, I'm gonna sock this guy in the face if he keeps this up, "Are you serious?" That was a real question. Well next thing you know it we've arguing so loud the entire town could here us. Then lil' ol' Mety arrives, "What the hell's happening over here?" he said in slight anger, "Why do you even care?" I replied, "I care because both of you idiots have been going at each other for an hour!" That shut Dedede up, but not me, "Look, do you want to 'investigate' the sandwich area?" He didn't respond, "Exactly what I thought" then he just left, not like I care.

* * *

Okay so don't ask how, but he got us to go. He's smarter than I thought. So anyway we're packing for the death trip, and Meta isn't that happy about this. I can tell because of him yelling, "GOD DAMMIT!" the second I accepted. He didn't take part in the decision, Dedede just forced him to go. Kirby didn't need to pack up because, well, he doesn't wear ANYTHING at all, and if he needs food he can freaking find something to eat anywhere. So enough about Kirby, the place Dedede sent us was in the forest, you know, the one with the demon tree man, and the demon tree is already a problem, but after that we got live sandwiches to kill.

Oh, and speaking of killing, I'm bringing my super awesome weapon of epicness. It ain't a sword, because swords, not my thing. Guns, not my thing either. LAZER guns, awesome. Do you wanna now how I made this gun? Simple, I'm a mechanic. So anyways Mety is bringing his stupid razer sharp Galaxia sword, I swear he even tried to slice my freaking head off with that thing, a bit dangerous much eh? He's also got that cape/wing thingy going on, and I have no idea how he does it. But, now we're done packing and we're ready to go.

Crap...

* * *

**And that was the second chapter of Kirby and Vex: The attack of the Turkey sandwich queen! Sorry it took freaking years to upload this, but yall hav to deal with it! If you have any Ideas don't forget to review it and maybe, just maybe i'll use that Idea.**


End file.
